


Bumblebee: the Origin

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope van Dyne finally gets tired of waiting for her "Wasp" suit from her father, so she takes rash action to prove that the "growth" Pym particles he's working on function well enough, so that he can finish up her suit. The unregulated particles cause unregulated growth, and (relative to her new size) weight gain. Afterwards, she discovers that she likes being overweight as much as being a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee: the Origin

“Dad?” called Hope Van Dyne as she neared her father’s workshop/lab.  
“In here, Hope!” Hank Pym answered without looking up from the table where the Ant-Man suit was laid out.  
“Aren’t you done replacing the regulator yet? You’ve been working for nearly 12 hours straight,” she said, nearing him and looking over his shoulder.  
“Hmm?” Hank, still intent on his work, muttered. “Oh! Yes. It was relatively easy to repair the suit.”  
She stepped back and eyed her father’s hunched figure. “So what are you doing then?”  
Finally, he sat up and looked over at her, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. “How Scott escaped the Quantum Realm is interesting. You know, I’d never thought of using the secondary Pym particles to increase size, just to return the shrunken suit to normal. How Scott cross-wired an enlarging disk with the suit’s regulator, that got me thinking. Shrinking down to insect-size is fine for stealth, but what if we need to handle something huge?”  
Hope nodded, seeing where he was heading. “Being able to grow would be useful.” She felt a little tingle up and down her spine from thinking about that, but she was careful to keep it hidden.  
Hank never even noticed, just nodded at her words. “I’m isolating the secondary Pym particles from the enlarging disks. I’m trying to put them a serum that feeds into the regulator to grow first, instead of the normal shrinking serum.”  
Hope leaned in, looking over his work. “It seems easy enough.”  
“Yes, the procedure is simple,” Hank agreed. “I’m just not 100% sure how the regulator will interact with the growth serum.”  
“Can we test it first?” Hope wondered.  
“That’s what I’m thinking about. I’d love to test it, but I won’t use live subjects yet--”  
Hope shuddered, saying, “like Darren did.”  
Hank nodded. “Exactly. As near as I can evaluate them, these particles are nearly as unstable as his first experiments. I need to figure out a way to control these at least a little before we move forward.”  
Hope leaned in to pat her father’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

She kept a grip on her impatience for a few days, as her father inched closer and closer to introducing growth serum into the suit’s regulator. Finally, though, she had enough. Her father, ever since he lost her mother, had been overly cautious, she thought.  
_He’s always so slow to do anything,_ she thought, pacing in the library of their mansion. _From working to stop Darren, to actually picking a new Ant-Man, to going with Scott’s team for the heist. It’s a wonder he went forward at all. And now he’s off on this side project. He hasn’t even looked at my Wasp suit._  
She stopped pacing, and headed down to his workshop, not yet realizing consciously what she was doing. Still considering, she went on. _By now, even if he’s not putting the new serum in the regulator system of the suit, he’s got it ready. I know he does. He just needs a little push to get it done, then I can get my suit, and maybe with growth capability as well._  
Wait, she thought, pausing a moment. _What if it really is still unstable? What could happen?_ She followed the line of thinking. _Well, the lambs shrank unevenly and were crushed by it. What could happen with uneven growth? Maybe only some of my body will grow. Uneven growth? Maybe I’ll get fat first._ That thought actually got her to smile a bit. _Won’t that be spectacular? And it wouldn’t even be my fault; I mean, I’ve wanted to be a superhero, but being fat like that, and without any fault of mine too! Wouldn’t that be wonderful!_  
That delightful thought actually got her walking again, and with a quickened pace. She found her father still at work at the bench. “Dad?” she asked. “Are you ready to test the growth serum yet?”  
“Hmm,” he answered distractedly. “No, Hope. I’ve got the serum right here, but it still reads as too unstable. One or two more additions to stabilize it a bit more.”  
Sighing, Hope asked one last question. “Any progress on my Wasp suit?”  
Already turning to get a few more chemicals to add, Hank said absently, “no, not yet. I need to finish this test run.”  
“You know, Dad,” said Hope, edging towards the test tube of serum in its rack. “I know you’ve got this done, well enough for a quick test anyway.” She added, looking at the other test tube, “and you have the shrinking serum here prepped. We know that works.”  
“I suppose, but I’m still nervous about trying it just yet,” he said, still picking up chemical bottles to test as stabilizers.  
“What’s science without a little risk?” she said, raising the vial to her lips and tipping it back. Hank spun at her tone, and saw her swallow the whole test tube in one gulp.  
“NO!” he cried, lunging for her, too late.  
She coughed a bit, then said, “come on, Dad. I know you’ve got it ready. You’re just being too timid. And if anything goes wrong, the regulator is ready, right?”  
Wordlessly, Hank stared at her as she quickly started expanding.  
But, Hank was in fact correct. The serum wasn’t stable enough for use, certainly not drunk straight instead of going through a suit’s regulator system.  
Immediately, Hope started to expand. Within seconds, she was 3 inches taller, up to 5’9”, and still growing. Within a minute, she was nearly 6 feet. But due to the instability of the expansion particles, she didn’t just grow her height, her figure bulged outwards as well. Even as she grew taller, her belly inflated with so much extra mass that it bloated to twice its (proportional) size just as fast. Her breasts, too, ballooned, growing just as huge just as fast. Even her rear was distending larger than ever. Hope grabbed her abdomen, feeling the soft fat developing and pushing her hands outwards. She felt her arms growing too, confined by the sleeves of her blouse and jacket.  
Looking down on her father for the first time, Hope grinned. Hank was still scared; he finished his lunge at her, and started trying to push her out the door. Hope, of course, resisted, and her new height and mass let her. “You’re not going to stop!” Hank cried. “I didn’t stabilize that serum yet! There’s no stopping point without the regulator!”  
Now realizing that she would outgrow the room, Hope ran as fast as she could towards the back yard. Her legs growing with the rest of her, she quickly outran her father, even though she needed to swing her inflating legs wide to get her bulged and still-expanding thighs past each other with every step. Hank, for his part, immediately realized that he needed to stay in the lab, working to finish the regulator, so they could stop her growth, and reverse it back to normal. Already at the bench, he called Scott to get there as quick as he could.  
Before she even got out of the basement, Hope was up to 7 feet, and her belly, breasts, and butt were rounded, huge and growing. Her arms and legs billowed fatter too, bulging and becoming rounded and flabby. Her tailored business suit wasn’t growing with her, and was already straining against her expanding body. As she ran up the stairs, heading outside, seams popped, one by one, as her body grew and grew.  
By the time she hit the back door, she was forced to waddle, her legs were so fattened. At nearly 9 feet tall, she had to duck to get through to the door. Her belly was even huger, and she nearly got stuck, her fattened body wedged into the doorway. As she grew, of course, her muscles grew as well, and she was stronger than normal; she was able to force her way out of the door into the back yard, splintering the door jamb, and even the outer wall.  
Falling to her knees from the effort of pushing through the doorway, Hope had her first chance to appreciate her growth; even with her arms and legs lengthening as she still grew, her belly rested firmly on the ground, and even spread out along the grass. Her breasts reached the ground too, bouncing against her bulging belly, as she panted with the exertion put on her body. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw her rear rising from her body, and could actually see it pushing up higher as it too visibly inflated.  
She rolled heavily over onto her back, and just reveled for a while in the steady inflation of her body, taller and stronger, and growing fatter and fatter, even in relation to her new height. running her lengthening (and widening) arms over her steadily inflating belly, she moaned in pleasure at the sensations of expansion she could now feel over her whole body.  
Quickly, her increasing height and her ballooning obesity shredded her clothes completely, leaving the enormously fat giantess nude on the grass.  
By the time Scott arrived, Hope was more than fifteen feet and bloated to three or four times the proportions of her original figure. Scott arrived clad in the Ant-Man suit and ready for anything. Hank hadn’t really been clear as to what was going on, although Scott did realize that it involved Hope. When he hit the backyard and saw her state, he stopped dead.  
“Pym!” he called through the suit’s radio. “What happened?”  
Hank, still working feverishly to complete the regulator’s adaption to rescue Hope, gave a quick, distracted summary of what she’d done. Scott shook his head in disbelief, then spun and ran back into the house, noting in passing the damage to the door.  
Hope, for her part, hadn’t even noticed him. She was lost in the sheer joy of endless expansion, growing not only taller, but also so much fatter, even for her new heights, that she was on the edge of an explosive climax. Still growing, now more than 20 feet tall, and easily 10 or 12 tons in weight, she looked like a giant 500-600 pound fat woman, and still grew fatter relative to her height.  
Before long, her belly was so heavy and wide that it actually held down her arms underneath it as it still expanded across the back yard. Her breasts, too, were gargantuan, reaching outwards across the yard at least as far as her belly, and even with gravity pulling them off her body, rising up several feet higher than her belly, itself taller lying down than a normal human height.  
Bigger and bigger Hope swelled, belly, breasts and butt bloating huger even than her height, quickly becoming a massive bloated blob of fat. Thirty feet tall, forty, and still expanding. Even through her expansion ecstasy, she felt her feet brush the hedges on one side of the lawn and her head became tangled in the hedges of the other. Struggling against her immense flab, she tried to sit up, then to stand. Even considering her unbelievable (and unbelievably wonderful) obesity, it took far more effort than she thought it should. Finally, though, she got to her feet, towering even above the peaked roof of the house (50 feet now and still growing). Staggering under her who-knew-how-many-tons weight, Hope could feel the hedges brushing her hanging belly apron in front, and her bulbous rear end in back. A delightful shudder ran through her bloated body when she realized how low her belly had to be drooping for that.  
Now more than 60 feet tall, and bulging out beyond the confines of the yard, Hope took some time to rub over her delightfully stretched skin. She relished the effort she needed to squeeze her widely bloated, fatty arms enough to touch her massively obese belly with her hands. Glancing down, she tried to see past her enormous stomach to get a sense of her legs; they were actually so fat now that she could see her huge hips bulging out to either side of her gigantic love handles. She imagined her legs forming cones from her fat feet and ankles out to her incredible hips. Sighing in delight and still rubbing along her delightful fat, she started to feel stretch marks etched into her belly. _Wait, shouldn’t the serum’s expansion not leave marks, even if it is unstable?_ she wondered.  
Finally, she fought down the sheer rapture of her immensity and recalled what her father had said: _“there’s no stopping point.”_  
“Oh, no,” she muttered, her new size causing the quiet murmur to echo loudly across the neighborhood. _I wanted to get fat, but not to burst, or bury the town!_ she thought, fighting down another flash of joy at the thought of swelling that huge; fantasy was one thing, this could hurt other people.  
Just then, Scott, in the Ant-Man suit, appeared on the roof of the house. Moving slowly, ( _Why is it so hard to move? I should be able to move better than this, even so immensely fat._ ) she leaned down to try to hear him.  
He didn’t bother speaking; he just held up a regulator unit, fitted to a huge belt. Even so huge, it couldn’t fit around her impossibly vast waist, but that wasn’t the plan. Hope held out her wrist, and let Scott fasten the belt around it. Even her wrist was so bloated that the regulator set-up squeezed the fatty flesh painfully. Not expanded as she was, the regulator’s buttons were far too miniscule for her enormous, fat fingers to press, so Scott hit it and backed off.  
Quickly, she shrank back down. Sixty feet, 50, 40, 30... Down and down. Even her wonderfully fat belly, breasts, and butt were reducing to her normal. She sighed, running her dwindling arms over her vanishing obesity, a little sad at losing the delightful fatness of her new body, even if she was relieved that she wouldn’t explode or crush the town.  
Back to her normal 5’6” height and (relatively) tiny breasts and butt and nonexistent belly, she collapsed onto her hands and knees, panting at the physical exertion. As she knelt there, she resolved to regain her gigantic belly and fat, the right way this time, so that her size changes in the Wasp suit wouldn’t affect it.  
For the next month and more, she used her wealth from Pym Technologies, and Cross Technologies, to buy out every grocery store in town, and all the fast food too. Keeping herself completely stuffed continually, Hope was able to--finally--achieve the dream she’d kept hidden from her father, all her lovers, even (mostly) herself: she grew herself to more than 500 pounds, looking like the miniature version of her bloated giantess body from the abortive growth using the unstable serum.  
Her father, once he accepted that she really wanted this, went back to upgrading the Wasp suit. By the time that was complete, Hope was so obese and flabby, that they had to let the suit out quite a bit, and add much, much more heft to the wings to have any hope of lifting her immensely fat body even for a moment.  
Finally, the suit was ready. Able to both expand her and shrink her, she eagerly squeezed her obese body into it, wincing a little as she realized that in just two days, she’d gained so much extra that the suit’s last alteration wouldn’t fit comfortably. The light of the vault glinted off the golden sections of the suit, forming the absolutely enormous cups covering her own equally enormous bosom and the middle (quite wide) forming the main body. The sides, deep blue with red trim, had been let out repeatedly as she'd grown ever fatter, but still provided some protection and ran down, covering her massively wide hips and thighs, right into the knee-high boots sheathing her bloated feet. The original suit had no arms, and still exposed her flabby, bulging arms, fat jiggling with every move. The gloves, stretched tight over her bloated hands, held the size controls, with thin wires (the only things thin about the suit or its wearer) running from them to the back of the suit. The four insectoid wings had, naturally, been increased and their force multiplied to even try to lift her heavy weight airborn. Activating the wings, she was pleased to note that, even with her extra poundage, they could lift her. If they could do it at normal size, they’d work fine when shrunk. Still hovering under the buzzing wings’ power, she struck a dramatic pose.  
She wouldn’t be the new Wasp, she would be the Bumblebee.


End file.
